


Nighttime Crawl

by ChaoticBabe



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scenes, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Her daughter turned down a doctor. For a comedian.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Nighttime Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> pre relationship; and from Roses point of view.

A wedding. Her psychic had predicted a wedding. There was supposed to be a wedding, after which everything was supposed to go back to normal.

Now there wasn't even an engagement.

All so Miriam could go on tour, admittedly for Shy Baldwin, and preform like some traveling circus monkey.

It made no sense.

Rose used to understand her daughter. Lately with Benjamin in the picture she thought she did again. This whole comedy thing was a fad, a passing fancy, a way for Miriam to process Joel leaving. Midge would soon tire of it.

(She had been so sure.)

And with Benjamin happy, eager even to marry her _weird_ daughter, everything seemed to be falling back into place.

Yes, it would be her _second_ Marriage. 

Unfashionable, but unavoidable.

Not what she'd hoped for her daughter, but it was far more preferable to her all but prostituting herself on stage.

Benjamin was a handsome man who was plenty capable of providing for both her and the children. In short, he was Respectable.

It was a shame really that Miriam hadn’t married him originally instead of Joel. Things would have been far simpler if she had, this whole mess could have been avoided.

But now the engagement was off.

There would be no doctor. No second marriage.

Everything was falling to pieces again, except worse this time. Rose valiantly pushes the last thought from her mind, refusing to even think about Abe’s sudden crisis- quilting Columbia, giving up the apartment- she can only focus on one problem at a time.

All because of this whim to tell jokes to a room full of strangers.

She just didn’t understand.

It was unfathomable, but it _was_ happening.

There was only one conclusion, she had to see it for herself. To make sense of it all, of not for Miriam then for herself.

Yes, she would go see her show and not that watered down version of her act on the telethon. No the late night one, the one Abe caught and came home in a foul mood that didn’t clear up for days.

But no one could know. It would appear far too much like support, which Rose firmly did not. 

Which is how she ended up here. Downtown.

Creeping around like some vagrant, following Miriam from a distance. Her bright pink coat was easy to track even with the sun already set.

Slowing to a stop on the side walk a few feet away from the door that she’d just walked through. This was it.

Reaching up to her neck Rose Checked that her scarf was firmly in place over her hair, taking a deep breath she entered.

The smoking from the majority of the patrons did nothing to help with the atrocious lighting, and to make matters worse the floors were sticky. Her heels will need to be thrown out after this.

Still it was slightly better than what she’d imagined. 

Miriam was already on stage, a bright spot light drawing all eyes towards her.

Those pearls did go nicely with her dress. 

In half shock, and half confusion Rose proceeded to listen to her daughter mock everything in her life, including herself, in the crudest manner possible. And the crowed loved it. 

They laughed, and laughed. 

Well at least they thought she was funny.

”Thank you all. I’m Mrs. Maisel and goodnight!”

Oh, it was finally over.

Quickly Ducking behind the nearest pole before she was spotted, as Miriam bound off stage towards what looked like the Plumber who wasn’t a plumber.

The pole blocked her view, but Rose didn’t have to strain her ears to hard to listen in. The plumber was loud in her congratulations. Miriam herself sounded pleased. 

Slowly Peaking out from behind the column she was in time to watch a new figure walk up. A man.

Miriam’s smile that hadn’t left her face since she left the stage went just a little bit wider at the sight.

”What are you doing here?” She asks.

“Heard through the grape vine that you were going off on tour. Thought I’d try to catch you before you made your big escape. Soon you’ll be too big to slum it with us bad influences down here.”

”I’ve already forgotten your name.”

Holding out his hand to shake, “Lenny Bruce, or possibly Steve something. Depends on whether or not the police are asking.”

She grasps his hand, shaking it mock seriously.

”I’ll try to remember that, but no promises.”

After a pause she adds, “I’m glad you did. Catch me that is. I leave in three days for six months, I wasn’t sure I’d run into you before going. Six months! I can still hardly believe it.”

They’re still holding hands. It’s the only thing she notices.

Lenny Bruce.

She knows that name, Miriam had mentioned it before recently. Back while she tried to explain just what it was she did, how it all came to be. Ah, yes that’s right he was a comedian as well, apparently this club was just full of them.

The best. She hadn’t just called him good, but the _best_.

Was she throwing Benjamin over for this man?

For this, Lenny Bruce.

It was far easier to believe than anything else. It was an age old tale.

Well at least he looks good in a suit. And was Jewish.

The conversation in front of her redraws Roses attention. She’ll have plenty of time to bemoan her daughter throwing a doctor over for a comedian later.

“Wanna get a drink to celebrate, somewhere not here?” He gestures with the hand that was just recently holding her daughters hand.

”I’m supposed to try to get some more packing done tonight.. but what the hell.” She Calling out over her shoulder, she half shouts to the plumber had discreetly slipped away when the man showed up. “Susie I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t get into any trouble, I don’t have time to deal with bailing you out again.”

Waving her off, Lenny promises, “I’ll keep her in line. Only arson and assault to tonight, no disturbing the peace by being obscene.”

Miriam Laughs, quickly bantering back, but the words are lost to Rose.

Once again she’s faced with the reality that she didn’t know her daughter at all.

She’d been arrested.

In a haze she watches Miriam grab her coat, while keeping her attention on the mans running commentary, he helps her slip into it and both head towards the door.

Eventually she makes her way out of the club, hailing down a cab while wondered just what else she didn’t know. 

Rose spends the drive trying to think of a subtle way to bring up this Lenny Bruce with her daughter, or even if she really wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Tell me what you think


End file.
